iGet Sick
by Daisy215
Summary: When Sam gets sick and Carly is out of town, whose going to help her? A seddie fanfic!
1. iDon't want help

iGet Sick

A seddie fanfiction

* * *

><p>Sam woke up that morning feeling like she'd gotten hit by a car. She knew what that felt like, her mom had backed over her once when she was a little kid. She took a sharp intake of breath and slowly made her way out from under her dark purple sheets. Grimacing in pain, she did what she always did during times of trouble, hailed a cab and went to Bushwell Plaza.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking up the stairs was pure torture, but she finally made it and began banging on the Shay's apartment door.<p>

"Carly, Spencer, let me in!" she whined. Frusterated after about ten seconds of knocking, she pulled a bobby pin out of her messy curls and picked the lock.

The apartment was surprising quiet, and empty. She called out to Carly again. No answer. She frowned and went straight to the fridge. Maybe she wasn't sick, she was just hungry. She was always hungry.

Taped to the fridge was a note in Carly's perfect handwriting.

_Sam-_

_ Went to Yakima for the weekend to visit my granddad, see you Monday. Please don't eat the entire fridge._

_ -Carly_

Sam shrugged and yanked open the door to the fridge. It was well stocked, with nobody around to eat it. Well, she would take care of that problem. Spotting some packaged ham, she eagerly grabbed it. As she did, she felt a pain like fire course through her insides. She yelped and dropped the ham.

"Sam? Is that you?" a familiar nubby voice asked as someone turned the doorknob, realizing it was unlocked.

"Kind of busy here Freddork." She grunted, clutching her sides in pain.

"Really Sam, you shouldn't be breaking into people's apartments in the early morning, or at all, it's really rude." Freddie said shooting her an exasperated look. He did a double take and looked her over intently. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I was peachy, then you showed up." She growled, rubbing her side to hopefully soothe the pain. Freddie gave her another look, tilting his head.

"You look kind of pasty." He commented.

"Pasty, who says that?"

"My mother." He sighed. "Why are you holding your stomach like that, and why is there ham on the floor?" he asked her.

"I'm not sick Freddie!" Sam exclaimed angrily. This was not his business. She hated when the nub pryed, although was secretly a tiny bit happy that someone other than Carly and Spencer cared what happened to her.

"I didn't say you were, but now that you admitted it, I think you should lie down." Freddie told her.

Sam sighed, feeling to worn to argue. She slowly started making her way over to the couch, but one step made pain flood to her stomach and she let out a small yelp. Freddie's face filled with worry and he quickly made his way over.

"Let me help you." He told her. She glared at him and leaned on him as he supported her walk to the couch. She laid down with a scowl. This wasn't a good day.

"So what's going on?" he asked her.

"Little stomach ache, no big deal, can you leave now or what?" she replied.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone." Freddie said clearly. He leaned over her and touched her forehead slightly.

"What are you doing?" she scowled, hoping he didn't see the slight blush on her cheeks. She wasn't sure why she was blushing at Frednub touching her. Maybe she was more sick than she thought.

"Checking your temperature, my mom is a nurse, I know what I'm doing." He told her. He placed his hand on her forehead again, and she let him. _His hand did feel refreshingly cool. Otherwise she would smack it away_, _she told herself_.

"Sam, you're burning up." He told her, a worried look passing over his face.

She rolled her eyes. "So I have a fever, no need to freak out. Don't turn into Crazy on me."

Freddie rolled his eyes at her comment. At that point Sam lurched over and threw up all over his shoes.

"Sam!" he yelled, half annoyed, half worried about his blond friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there's the first chapter, please review, this is my first Seddie fanfic! Next chapter should be up shortly.<strong>


	2. iAm Not Okay

**iGet Sick**

**chapter 2: iAm Not Okay**

**Daisy215**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, I own a cat...does that count for anything?**

* * *

><p>Freddie immediately kicked his shoes off and out of sight. Disgusting.<p>

"My bad." Sam commented turning to throw up again. Freddie winced as it hit the floor.

"I'm gonna get you a bucket." He said, trying to remain calm and not show how disgusted he was. Freddie was good at handling himself in almost any situation. When it came to vomit he couldn't stand it. He still remembered his tenth birthday when Gibby had barfed all over the chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. That was the first and last cake his mother ever let him have on his birthday. He hadn't even gotten to try a piece.

"No! You can't leave me here." Sam shouted, groaning and writhing in pain.

"I'll just be in the kitchen. Besides, I don't think Carly would appreciate you barfing all over her floor." Freddie said. Yeah, Carly was going to freak out, she didn't handle bodily fluids well. That and she might be upset about the carpet, who knew if those stains were going to come out.

"No, you can't leave me alone, I might die." Sam groaned. Freddie's eyes widened, Sam would die if he left her side?

"I mean, I think this is what dying is like. So just in case you have to stay. I don't want to die alone Fredlumps." She grumbled. His expression softened and he immediately grabbed her hand. He was about to drop it and block her punch, but it never came. He just held her limp hand.

"Look Sam you won't die. You know why? Because you're Samantha Puckett, and you're going to outlive us all." He said with confidence, although in the back of his mind he was freaking out. Her hand was so clammy.

"Damn straight." She mumbled with her eyes still closed, leaning back against the pillow. "Never call me Samantha." She added. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Get me a blanket dork, its freezing in here."

Freddie shook his head "Sam you're burning up, you can't get any hotter." He told her with a frown, using his other hand to touch her forehead, wincing again on instinct that she'd hurt him.

"Mama is pretty hot Fredweirdo." She commented, in some sort of daze. She almost sounded half asleep.

"Sam, Sam? Open your eyes and look at me." Freddie said beginning to panic. She opened her eyes slightly before letting out a blood curling scream, clutching her stomach in agony. Freddie dropped her hand and reached for his phone.

"911 what is your-"

"My friend, she's sick, I think she might be dying." Freddie said as he glanced over at an unconscious Sam, her hand hanging off the side where he dropped it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! :-)<strong>


End file.
